The conference will be held May 8, 2006 in Chicago, IL. It represents a collaborative effort between the UIC Center for Pharmacoeconomic Research, The Colleges of Pharmacy, Medicine, Nursing, and School of Public Health. The topic of this program complements existing AHRQ research activities in that it involves the dissemination of current research findings on pharmaceutical expenditures and the value of pharmaceuticals and attempts to translate these findings into strategies to improve our health care system. Conference sessions will focus on the appropriateness and value of pharmaceuticals, cost, cost-effectiveness, utilization of pharmaceuticals, and access to pharmaceuticals, especially among underserved and uninsured populations. The objectives of the conference include: 1. Examine trends and projections of drug expenditures in the U.S. and discuss explanations for this, including a) the appropriateness of pharmaceutical utilization/prescribing and b) drug pricing. 2. Discuss ramifications of pharmaceutical costs on consumers and payers, and examine types of cost containment policies and the success or failure of these actions including the impact of these programs on access to pharmaceuticals. 3. Assess the overall value received for money spent on pharmaceuticals in the U.S., by considering not only the costs, but also the clinical, humanistic, and economic benefits derived from pharmaceuticals. 4. Examine current government and other payer responses to improve access to pharmaceuticals for underserved populations. 5. Disseminate information from the conference, especially strategies developed to improve access to pharmaceuticals for underserved populations, through a conference website. Through panel discussions and dissemination of conference materials, we intend to develop strategies to make pharmaceuticals more affordable and increase access to pharmaceuticals among underserved populations across the U.S.